


i wanna ruin our friendship

by mayayamato



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayayamato/pseuds/mayayamato
Summary: Sayo wants to confess to Lisa, so she asks the rest of Roselia for help.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	i wanna ruin our friendship

Should she confess? Maybe she was being stupid and Lisa didn't like her back. The bassist was nice to practically everyone she met, right? Maybe she was overthinking and Lisa really did like her back. Even if she did, how the hell was she supposed to say that she liked her?! Was she just supposed to go up to her and say something like: "Oh, hey Imai-san. I'm madly in love with you and want to spend the rest of my life with you."!? Sayo shoved her face back into her pillow and groaned. 

"Onee-chan! Dinner is ready!" She could hear Hina yelling from the living room. If she was being honest, she had completely forgot that she was hungry while thinking about a certain brunette. "Onee-chan? What're you doing? The food's gonna get cold you know!" Hina suddenly appeared in the older twins' room. The younger girl walked closer to Sayo's bed, trying to see if she was alive. Hina poked Sayo's back a few times before she finally flipped over.

"What do you want? I heard you once." The blue haired guitarist shot a look that read _"Get out before I kill you" ._ If Hina found out that she had a crush on her bandmate, she'd probably tease her. 

"Ahaha! No need to be so hostile! What's wrong with you? Your face is red." Hina smiled at her sister, whose expression softened a little. "None of your buisness. I'll be out of my room in a few minutes." She mumbled. Hina walked out of the room and forgot to close the door, as usual.

* * *

"Sayo? What's wrong? You've been messing up on the simplest parts. If this continues I'm going to have to kick you from the band." Yukina turned to Sayo, who was on the other side of the practice room. Lisa hadn't shown up to practice as she had to cover Moca's shift at the convenience store, so Sayo shouldn't have been nervous, but she couldn't stop thinking about the other girl. It had made her unable to focus during band practice. 

"Ah, it's nothing. Just feeling a little... sick is all." She cleared her throat. "I'll do better next time. I'm sorry Minato-san." Ako quickly stood up from her drums and ran to her bandmate. "If you're feeling under the weather I can take care of you! I'll um- use my super cool darkness powers to- uh- um... clear your heart of it's impurities!" The small girl smiled proudly and looked at Rinko for approval. Rinko smiled and gave her a thumbs-up. "It's no need, Udagawa-san. You see... I'm perfectly fine physically, there's just been something on my mind is all."

* * *

"YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON LISA-NEE?!" Ako exclaimed. 

"Sayo, if these feelings interfere with the quality of your performances, I _will_ remove you from Roselia." Sayo knew Yukina didn't mean to come off as harsh, but her words still shocked her. "I'll get them under control. I promise. I want to tell her how I feel but-" Sayo's face turned a bright red and she buried her expression in her hands. 

"Ah.. Hikawa-san, if you need some help putting your feelings into words, I think I could help." Rinko told her fellow council member. Ako nodded furiously, it seemed she was extremely excited about the situation.

"Yeah yeah! Rin-rin always helps me with stuff like that! She'd be a great help!" The small drummer turned to Yukina who seemed to not want to be apart of the conversation. 

"Yukina-san, can you _pleaaaaase_ help Sayo-san out? You've known Lisa-nee the longest, right? You could tell us stuff she likes and how Sayo-san can confess!" Ako's plan appeared to be a great idea, and she ended up convincing Yukina, by promising to buy the vocalist a cat-shaped cookie. The 4 girls sat at CiRCLE Café & began to discuss their plan.

* * *

"Heeeeey! Sayo! There you are!" Sayo turned her head to see Lisa, running over to her. Her face immediately turned red and she shoved something into her pocket. "Ahem. Good afternoon Imai-san." Lisa grabbed Sayo's hand and began to pull her towards Hazawa Coffee. As the two sat down inside the shop and started to choose something off the menu, Lisa began to speak.

"Why'd you call only me over? I'd expect you to bring Yukina or Rinko along at least." The bassist closed her menu and looked up at Sayo.

"You see, I wanted to tell you something. I-"

"Welcome to Hazawa Coffee! What can I get you?" Their conversation was interrupted by Tsugumi, who was holding a notepad and pen while smiling at the two. Lisa was disappointed that she didn't get to hear the rest of Sayo's words, but told Tsugumi what they both wanted to order anyways. 

"Soo, what were you going to say?"

"I like you." It was so quiet that Lisa could just barely hear it, and her eyes grew big straight away. Lisa became extremely flustered, and Sayo put her head down so she didn't have to see what kind of face the other girl was making. She messed up. Big time. She didn't follow the script Rinko wrote for her. All that work for nothing. God, she wanted to dig a hole up and have Hina bury her alive. What the hell was she going to say?! All these thoughts raced through Sayo's mind until she felt a hand touching hers.

"Ehehe... Well um, you see, I didn't actually cover for Moca yesterday." Sayo looked up at her, confused. "I- I actually was asking Moca how I should um- tell you I liked you.." She looked down at the ground as her face turned an even brighter shade of red. 

"Two parfaits! Here you go!" Tsugumi placed the glasses on the table and walked away. Thank God Tsugumi had came at just the right time, Sayo really had no idea how she was going to continue that conversation. She was probably going to explode on the inside. 

"Where do we... go from here? Are we like- dating now or something? Yukina would kill us though." Lisa smiled at her. "Actually, I asked her and the others for help on how to ask you out..." It was embarrasing saying those words aloud but Sayo's brain had completely short-circuited and words were just spewing out of her mouth. 

* * *

"Imai-san, c-can I kiss you?" Sayo turned to the girl in question, and Lisa nodded.

"If you're going to kiss me you might as well call me Lisa too" The gyaru giggled. Sayo blushed once again and embraced the others' lips.

**Author's Note:**

> sayolisa world domination. yes i am a sucker for soft sayo .. please give us soft sayo content bushimo im starving


End file.
